Ocarina of Time DX
by Stolas
Summary: A novelized version of "Ocarina of Time" this is to be written is such a manner that even people who have not played the game will be able to follow and enjoy this. This is to be a retelling of the main story with my own additions, NAVI is my favorite!
1. Opening poem

This is my rewrite of the story of Ocarina of Time, I try very hard however I may still make mistakes.

As readers I expect you to highlight ANY and all mistakes in your reviews, I wish to be better and if that requires flaming then I am perfectly fine with that so by all means FLAME AWAY!

On the off chance you have never played "Ocarina of Time" this will be FULL of spoilers for you. Note this is hopefully going to be as accurate to the game as possible, even going so far as to recreate some of the main puzzles of the story, so if you have not already beaten the original this may spoil some of the puzzles for you when you do play the game. You have been warned.

* * *

A forest of spirits and sprites

Filled with divine and holy lights

A realm of peace amidst the wood

Guarded by the Great Deku Tree

When mortals tread upon that land

Cursed shall they be

For defiling the ground of spirits.

The children of the forest

Born of the bark and leaves of the Deku Tree

The Kokiri

At birth matched with a fairy partner

Forever young, and never alone

Within the forest

They are destined to live and laugh and play forever

So long as they never leave...

But there was one among them that did not have a fairy...

He was hardly hated, not truly...

But he and every other of his young friends

Knew from the beginning that he was different.

This boy without a fairy was unique amongst his immortal peers

The chosen vessel of Farore

Living beneath the watchful gaze of the Great Deku Tree

The story begins...

* * *

AND that is the introduction to the story.

I don't think I need to say I did not create this particular story, I am simply retelling it in my own way and adding my own personal touches to the characters and events. Though my intent is to make sure EVERYTHING that happened in the main story of the game happens like it did in the game.

One of the wonderful things about writing an "Ocarina of Time" fanfic is the player can do virtually anything with the characters without too much trouble because of how varied everyone's interpretation of them seems to be. No the entire story will certainly NOT be told like this, I just wanted to describe the setting without actually describing the setting.

I'm weird, sue me.


	2. Dark Clouds

Darkness, all was quiet in the Kokiri forest.

The midnight sky had no stars, even the light of the spirits had faded away in favor of sleep.

The Deku Tree remained however, standing as always...

The sentinel of the forest.

A shadow came unto him that night.

Clothed in black armor...

Ganondorf of the Gerudo Tribe.

Ganondorf walked softly to the grove of the Deku Tree, carefully evading detection of the Kokiri.

Finally standing before the mighty being, Ganondorf spoke, his voice one of civility.

"I have come here before you, as requested I have taken care not to be seen by your 'children' and am ready to hear your answer to my request."

The eyes of the Deku Tree opened wide, his enormous face within the bark examining the man before him. Lines of thought wrinkled what could best be considered to the equivalent of his brow.

The Deku Tree was thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

Followed swiftly by more thinking.

Ganondorf was growing impatient, his face becoming as red as his flaming hair.

The Deku Tree continued thinking.

Ganondorf would have none of it. "You were told of my coming via my messenger weeks ago, surely you have made up your mind by now. Are you going to give me the stone or not? I command you to speak."

The Deku Tree made his decision and at last answered Ganondorf.

"I have consulted the spirits as to the nature of your character."

Ganondorf's face reddened further. "And?"

"They have spoken that thou art a creature most foul. You deceive as a matter of course.

You came here to _**take the stone.**_ Your 'request' is a facade. I will not aid you."

The Gerudo clenched his fist. "Then you do realize that I will kill you..."

The Deku Tree spoke softly here.

"Yes I do realize this. I also realize that you would kill the Kokiri as well if it suited your purpose. However as long as I live they are immortal, and even with the full extent of your sorcerous powers you can never forcefully take the stone from me in life. You will have to kill me."

Ganondorf placed his hand upon the ground and spoke an enchantment upon the glade. He then stood, then turned and began to walk away.

"Very well. Congratulations on dying as a fool."

Ganondorf smiled as he left, in an attempt to maintain an air of control. Once he left the glade however, he punched and subsequently shattered a random tree.

He then continued walking as some of the light and wood spirits awoke and started to investigate his most recent change to the general structure of the forest.

They did not approve.

He didn't care.


	3. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

I remember the first time I saw him.

He was just a kid, a tired little boy.

A very, very tired little boy.

And there was something about him...

Something about his every movement, his every step...

That chilled me to the bone.

I can't begin to describe it in words.

Or maybe I can, or at least I will try.

He loved life.

Any and all.

To him, all life was sacred

And was to be protected at all costs.

Even at the cost of his own.

I can't count the number of times he threw himself into harm's way

Simply because someone asked him to.

He was Farore's living puppet.

A mortal instrument of the will of a goddess.

He was offered the role of hero

And fulfilled the role gladly

With every breath he drew.

I never once knew him

To deny help of any kind to anyone.

Even so...

The way he simply ran toward every enemy...

The amount of blood he was willing to lose for total strangers.

It was plain to see he considered himself to be dispensable.

Wherever we went, we found people in need of help.

And of course we did our best to aid them.

However...

With each of our exploits together

He gained a greater and greater reputation as a hero.

Soon, the common people were seeking us out and asking for help.

And he couldn't say no to them.

I saw him go through so much for them...

More than once, more than a dozen times

I saw him bleed his lifeblood for them.

Once, in Kakariko someone's house was burning.

A woman was screaming of a child still inside.

Nobody asked him to, he simply ran inside without a second thought.

The missing child was found outside moments before the building collapsed.

Leaving him trapped under the rubble.

I screamed whilst the mother rejoiced the safety of her child.

Nobody remembered him then, he was completely forgotten for a long moment.

At a time when each moment brought him much closer to death.

Finally, one of the more perceptive residents of the area had noticed the rescue attempt.  
With this man's help we pulled the boy in green from the smoldering ruin.

He was bloody, burned all over, he had a crushed leg and several broken ribs.

He saw me and smiled, then he lost consciousness.

It took all I had to keep him alive through the week after that.

I cried when he walked for the first time after that, roughly a month later.

Soon after that we heard of a rogue moblin terrorizing a village.

I tried to stop him, knowing it was futile.

I called him a fool.

He smiled in response.

I told him that if he died I would refuse to mourn him.

He just smiled again.

I cried again.

That was just the person he was, what he had chosen to be.

Things remained that way to the end of our journey together.

Once our quest ended though, I had to leave.

I couldn't stand to wait around and see what would finally kill him.

That's just the way I was then.

I wonder

If I ever found him again...

If I could ever bring myself to leave again.

* * *

I am somewhat worried this is a bit too dark, but I like the way it turned out. To those in the know, this is written by Navi about Link. I suppose I'm a bit LinkXNavi in a way aren't I? For clarification, in this story Navi is capable of healing using her magic, which is how Link healed so quickly given his lethal wounds. I also wanted to say that reviews are VERY welcome and somebody flame me please!  
I WANT TO BE FLAMED!!! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME!FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME! FLAME ME!


End file.
